


manning the cookie booth

by enablelove



Category: Supernatural RPF, Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kid Fic, M/M, Schmoop, attempts at humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen somehow gets roped into helping man a Girl Scout cookie booth at the mall and Jared loves Girl Scout cookies and buys a whole bunch and of course, also because of Jensen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	manning the cookie booth

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This is for the_rant_girl over at LJ for buying me for fandomaid, she's tres awesome for being so patient with me.  
> 2\. Fiercelynormal was my awesome beta for this  
> 3\. There is are super quick references to Dylan and Tyler, and that's why I put the pairing there. This fic isn't predominately them though, just fyi. I adore these two to death, though <3

“Girl Scout Cookies, get your Girl Scout Cookies!” The voices of different aged girls ring out and Jensen looks on fondly as his baby girl with her Brownie uniform tries to get people to stop and buy cookies. How he got picked as the parent of the day to help the kids sell their cookies, he still doesn’t know, but he’s here – a little grumpy, un-caffeinated, and tired, but still here. The other dad who also got suckered into cookie duty, Tyler, walks up with a cup of coffee.

“You are a god among men!” Jensen enthuses, clutching the coffee like a lifeline before taking a long sip. Tyler chuckles and Jensen has never thought of bunny teeth as attractive, but this guy makes it work with his scruff and gorgeous eyes. He’s a little young for Jensen, and he knows for a fact that Tyler’s taken, but nobody said Jensen can’t look. 

“C’mon Girl Scouts, let’s sell those cookies!” Danneel tells all the girls, urging them to use their cute little uniforms and faces to get those cookies sold so they can go on their big camping trip. Or something. Jensen might have dozed off during the meeting. Sue him. It must have been at this particular meeting that Danneel got him to be one of the volunteers for today. His ex-wife always knew when Jensen was at his weakest. Of course, his little girl’s puppy-dog eyes also probably helped. God, he’s a sucker for those green eyes that mirror his own. 

“Daddy, can we walk around to try to sell some?” Ella comes up to him and asks, those damn eyes getting him again. He looks over at Danneel to see what she thinks of this request and she nods her assent. 

“Sure, baby, let’s go get those unsuspecting customers!”

He fills a box with about two of each kind so it’s not too heavy for one hand. Ella carries a box of Caramel deLites in one hand, and holds Jensen’s hand with the other. Thankfully, as they run across people and as Ella uses her persuasive powers (she could totally be a top notch saleswoman when she grows up), most of the cookies are sold. Jensen has about three boxes of cookies left in his box when they stumble upon one of the most gorgeous guys Jensen has had the pleasure to lay his eyes on. And that’s literally stumble. The scene wouldn’t be amiss in a romantic comedy: Jensen’s not really paying attention to where he’s going and crashes into a solidly-built guy, both of them toppling to the ground, Jensen lying on a broad muscular chest. 

The guy looks up at him, eyes wide and hands braced on Jensen’s shoulders. Jensen’s hands rest on either side of the guy’s head and their faces are inches apart. 

“Daddy, are you okay?” Ella’s voice has Jensen slipping from his reverie of leaning down to capture those lips and making the rom-com thing a reality. 

“Yeah, sweetheart, I’m good,” Jensen tells his kid, voice rougher than he means it to be. He gently lifts himself off the gorgeous man and leans down a hand to help pull him up. And up. 

Jensen’s average height, over six foot, but this guy is taller than him and Jensen’s never felt so short before. He stops his brain from questioning proportions because his daughter is right _there_!

“Hiya, Mister!” Ella chirps, grin bright and friendly like Danneel taught them. “Wanna buy some Girl Scout Cookies?” It’s more informal than they’re supposed to be, but knocking the guy over has thrown formality out the window.

The guy kneels down so he’s at Ella’s height (and seriously, if Jensen has ovaries, they’d be exploding right now – who does that?!) and smiles a bright grin that lights up his entire stupidly handsome face.

“I love Girl Scout Cookies, and it’s your lucky day ‘cause I was hoping to find a cute little Girl Scout in the mall today to take all my money!” The guy tells Ella. “What kind you got?”

“Right now we only have Thin Mints and Shortbread, but we got a whole lot more back at the booth!” Ella tells him excitedly, thrilled at the prospect of selling all those boxes. 

The guy looks up at Jensen for confirmation and Jensen just nods at him. He rises up once again and unless Jensen’s eyes are playing tricks on him, the gorgeous gentleman’s own eyes travel up Jensen’s body as he gets up. Interesting.

“What’s your name, mister?” Ella asks, grabbing Jensen’s hand like he’s told her to. Bless her heart for asking the thing he really can’t.

“Jared Padalecki.”

“Mr. Padaluck?” Ella asks, trying to wrap her lips around the jumble of letters. Jared lets out a brilliant laugh at the mess she’s making of his name.

“Don’t worry about it, sweetheart, you can call me Jared.”

“Mr. Jared,” Ella says decisively. Jensen’s feeling quite proud of his baby girl at being so polite and squeezes her hand gently, sending a fond smile her way. She beams up at him. Clearly he did something right. Or Danneel did, but he’s okay with taking full credit. “What’s your favorite cookie?”

“It’s gotta be those Samoas. Especially when they’re frozen. And definitely the Thin Mints too. You can never have enough of those two boxes in the freezer!” Jared says, walking alongside them as they make their way back to the booth. 

“Daddy loves those two!” Ella squeals. “And me! Daddy never lets me have too many of those but I know he sneaks them when he thinks I’m not looking.” She whispers that last part like she’s telling a secret and Jensen can feel a flush creeping up his skin. He doesn’t sneak them _that_ often.

“Ella!” Jensen admonishes, but she guiltily doesn’t meet his gaze, keeping her eyes front or looking at Mr. Jared.

Jared bumps Jensen’s shoulder then and smiles at him. Jensen could get lost in that smile.

“Don’t worry about it, Mr. Ella’s Daddy, I sneak some too. That’s what makes them so good!”

Jensen can’t help but laugh at the moniker and agreement from Jared.

“It’s Jensen, Mr. Jared.”

“Well, then Jensen, it’s just Jared.”

They’re at the table now and it seems like quite some progress has been made, thank god. The stack of boxes of cookies has lessened considerably, but there are quite enough left to keep them here for at least another hour or two. Great. 

“Jensen!” Danneel says, her eyes quickly roaming over Jared. Jensen feels an irrational urge to step in front of Jared to stop him from being taken in by Danneel’s hungry eyes. Oh god, this stupid crush of his is going to lead to so many bad decisions. 

“Hi!” Jared says, waving to Danneel and Tyler, the latter of whom gives him a bright grin and wave before going back to the customer he’s trying to sell a whole box of cookies to. The guy looks like Tyler’s boyfriend, and upon a little closer inspection, Jensen can make out Dylan’s moles and the besotted smiles they’re giving each other. Jensen grins and shakes his head at the two dorks who are so completely obviously in love and turns a little towards Jared. 

“So how many boxes were you looking to purchase?” Jensen asks jokingly. 

Jared looks around at the boxes, there are a total of five of them left on the table, and Jared hesitates a little bit before answering.

“I’ll get two of the Caramel deLite boxes and the two Thin Mint boxes.”

Jensen just stands there, mouth open and unable to believe what he’s hearing.

“Like the big boxes?” Jensen asks to confirm.

There’s a blush creeping up on Jared’s face and Jensen just wants to lick it and see just how far it goes. 

“Yeah.”

“You must really like those cookies, Mr. Jared,” Ella pipes up. Jared looks down at the girl and shrugs.

“Something like that, Ella,” he says, chancing a glance at Jensen. Oh. Well then, Jensen could totally spin this.

“It’s your lucky day, Jared,” Jensen starts, avoiding Danneel’s knowing gaze. “Since you’re being oh so kind and helping these lovely Girl Scouts out, you get a free dinner. You can choose me or our lovely troop leader, Ms. Danneel Harris over there.” Jensen gestures towards Danneel who smirks at the both of them.

Jared barely glances over at her, his eyes widening a tiny bit. A huge grin steals across his face. “I think I’m going to choose you.”

“I was hoping you’d say that. We’ll get these delivered to you either later tonight or tomorrow. Gimme a second?”

Jared nods and wanders over towards Tyler and Dylan who seem to have come back to reality and quickly engages in conversation with them.

“Danneel,” he starts, but Danneel just holds up her hand.

“Fine. I’ll take Ella tonight, but you owe me!” She says it with a tiny hint of a smile though, so Jensen knows she’s not too upset about it.

“You’re awesome!” Jensen says, leaning over to kiss her on the cheek. 

He crouches down to talk to his baby girl.

“Ella, I’m sorry, but can we do _Frozen_ another night? Daddy had some other plans come up.” He knows he’s a terrible father right now for bailing on his daughter, but he doesn’t want Jared getting away and he just knows his daughter is awesome enough that she won’t hold it against him.

“I guess, Daddy, but twice next time?” Ella asks, her green eyes going huge. Dammit, she knows just what to do to get him to agree to anything.

“You drive a mean bargain, Ms. Ella, but you got it, twice next time.”

He leans in to kiss her on the cheek and she smacks a wet one on his cheek as well before whispering in his ear. “Are you going on a date with Mr. Jared?”

Jensen rears back in surprise, even though he shouldn’t, she’s a smart one.

“Yeah, baby, is that okay?”

She seems to think it over and Jensen holds his breath in trepidation.

“He’s real nice, Daddy, I like him!”

“Well, as long as I have your approval, Princess,” Jensen says, stealing another quick kiss. “Be good for Mommy, okay, and I’ll come get you tomorrow.”

“Okay, Daddy,” Ella agrees and quickly loses interest with him as she catches sight of a friend. He should feel a bit hurt, though to be fair, he’s doing the same thing to her.

“Thanks again, Danni, I’ll see you tomorrow!” Jensen calls over his shoulder as he grabs Jared’s arm.

“Sorry to interrupt, gentlemen, but he has plans for the evening,” Jensen tells Tyler and Dylan. They both just smile brightly at him, waving goodbye.

Jared leads them towards the direction he parked his car and says it’s close by. They make small talk and are finally outside before Jared slows a little. 

“Can I tell you a secret?” Jared asks, threading his fingers through Jensen’s slowly, giving Jensen an out, as they walk toward the car. Jensen just squeezes his fingers.

“Sure, what’s up?” Jensen asks, looking over at him. “Anything I need to worry about?”

“No. Or at least I hope you don’t think I’m being super weird. As much as I do love Girl Scout cookies, I only bought all those boxes because you were there and I wanted to impress you.” 

Jensen can see a beautiful flush on Jared’s face and he stops in the middle of the parking lot. Jared’s not meeting his eyes, embarrassed at the admission, but Jensen tugs Jared’s head down, pulling him into a deep kiss, flattered at the confession. Their kiss seems to go on forever, mouths pressing each other intimately – learning every crevice. Their tongues flirt and hands roam, pulling each other impossibly closer.

“As much fun as this is,” Jensen says, pulling away and trying to catch his breath, “I don’t want to get arrested for public indecency. Let’s take this to your place?” 

“I thought I was promised dinner?” Jared asks.

“How about breakfast tomorrow? We’ll see how it goes and maybe dinner will be included, too.”

Jensen can see Jared’s eyes get even darker, if possible, and he nods, grabbing Jensen’s hand and jerking them towards the car in a mad dash, Jensen’s laughter echoing behind them. 

He needs to send Danneel a fruit basket for making him man the booth today if the kiss is any indication for the rest of the night.


End file.
